New Directions
New Directions is the Glee club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over. It has won Sectionals both years it was led by Mr. Schuester, though placed third at Regionals in 2010 and eventually placed first place at Regionals 2011 with the Original Songs: "Get It Right" and "Loser Like Me". Members WillSeason2.jpg|'Will': Director since "Pilot". Leaves in "Mattress". Reinstated in "Sectionals".|link=Will MercedesSeason2.jpg|'Mercedes': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Mercedes 300px-KurtSeason2.jpg|'Kurt': Joins in "Pilot". Leaves in "Furt". Rejoins in "Born This Way".|link=Kurt ArtieSeason2.jpg|'Artie': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Artie TinaSeason2.jpg|'Tina': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Tina 02; Rachel Berry.jpg|'Rachel': Co-Captain. Joins in "Pilot". Leaves in "Preggers". Rejoins in "The Rhodes Not Taken".|link=Rachel FinnSeason2.jpg|'Finn': Co-Captain. Joins in "Pilot". Leaves and rejoins in "Mash-Up" and then again in "Sectionals".|link=Finn QuinnSeason2.jpg|'Lucy Quinn': Joins in "Showmance". Leaves and rejoins in "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle".|link=Quinn SantanaSeason2.jpg|'Santana': Joins in "Showmance". Leaves and rejoins in "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle".|link=Santana BrittanySeason2.jpg|'Brittany': Joins in "Showmance". Leaves and rejoins in "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle".|link=Brittany PuckSeason2.jpg|'Puck': Joins in "Preggers".|link=Puck MikeSeason2.jpg|'Mike': Joins in "Preggers".|link=Mike 1086;.jpg|'Sam': Joins in "Duets".|link=Sam 14; Lauren.jpg|'Lauren': Joins in "Special Education".|link=Lauren 415px-Jesse.jpg|'Jesse': Joins in The Power of Madonna. Leaves in Funk and became the Consultant at Funeral|link=Jesse St. James Image:Brad.png|'Brad': Piano Player. Former Members 01; Lillian.jpg|'Lillian Adler': Former Director (pre-New Directions).|link=Lillian Adler 250px-Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan': (pre-New Directions). Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy': Former Director (pre-New Directions), Episode: Pilot. 04; Hank.jpg|'Hank Saunders': (pre-New Directions) Episode: Pilot.|link=Hank Saunders Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April': Episode: The Rhodes Not Taken. EmmaSeason2.jpg|'Emma': Former Director, Episode: Sectionals. Image:Jacob.jpg|'Jacob': Episode: Sectionals. Matt-Rutherford.jpg|'Matt': Episodes: Preggers to Journey. Scorazon.jpg|'Sunshine': Episode: Audition|link=Sunshine Corazon Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|'Holly': Former Director, Episode: The Substitute. Glee_football.jpg|'Football Team': Episodes:The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle.|link=Football Team SueSeason2.jpg|'Sue': Episodes: Throwdown (As Co-Director) and Comeback (as Member).|link=Sue New Directions Member List Elizabeth humble Directors/Co-Directors: *Will Schuester *Sue Sylvester *Emma Pillsbury *Holly Holiday Musicians: *Brad (pianist) *WMHS Jazz Ensemble Current Members: *Mercedes Jones *Kurt Hummel *Artie Abrams *Tina Cohen-Chang *Rachel Berry, co-captain *Finn Hudson, co captain *Quinn Fabray *Santana Lopez *Brittany Pierce *Noah Puckerman *Mike Chang *Sam Evans *Lauren Zizes *Matt Rutherford *April Rhodes *Jacob Ben Israel *Jesse St. James *Sunshine Corazon *The McKinley Titans *Sue Sylvester New Directions Member List Elizabeth humble Directors/Co-Directors: *Will Schuester *Sue Sylvester *Emma Pillsbury *Holly Holiday Musicians: *Brad (pianist) *WMHS Jazz Ensemble Current Members: *Mercedes Jones *Kurt Hummel *Artie Abrams *Tina Cohen-Chang *Rachel Berry, co-captain *Finn Hudson, co captain *Quinn Fabray *Santana Lopez *Brittany Pierce *Noah Puckerman *Mike Chang *Sam Evans *Lauren Zizes *Matt Rutherford *April Rhodes *Jacob Ben Israel *Jesse St. James *Sunshine Corazon *The McKinley Titans *Sue Sylvester Setlist From The Sectionals And Regionals 'Sectionals, First Year' : Planned: *"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls.' '''Solos by Mercedes.' ' *"Proud Mary" by ''Creedence Clearwater Revival. Solos by Artie, Tina and Mercedes. *"Don't Stop Believin' " by Journey. Solos by Finn and Rachel. : Performed: *"Don't Rain On My Parade" from Funny Girl. Solos by Rachel. *"You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones. Solos by Finn, Rachel, Artie,Mercedes and Tina 'Regionals, First Year' : Journey Medley *"Faithfully" by Journey. Solos by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. *"Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' " by Journey. Solos by Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions. *"Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" by Journey. Solos by Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Artie and Mercedes (also Kurt in CD version). 'Sectionals, Second Year' *"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Solos by Sam and Quinn. *"Valerie" by The Zutons. Alternate version by Mark Ronson ''ft. ''Amy Winehouse. Solos by Santana. 'Regionals, Second Year' : Planned: *"SING" by My Chemical Romance. Solos by Rachel and Finn. : Performed: *"Get It Right" by Glee. Solos by Rachel with Brittany and Tina *"Loser Like Me" by Glee. Solos by Rachel and Finn with Santana and Mercedes Rivals Enemies 'Vocal Adrenaline' New Direction's enemy has been Vocal Adrenaline since "Pilot" when they sang "Rehab". The real tension didn't start until "Hell-O", when Rachel started to go out with Jesse St. James, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse then joined New Directions, in which everyone thought he was a spy. Also, Will made out with Shelby Corcoran, who was coach at time for Vocal Adrenaline (but now, she is a former coach of Vocal Adrenaline) in "Hell-O". In "Funk", Jesse switched back to Vocal Adrenaline, and they put New Directions in a funk by singing "Another One Bites the Dust". New Directions got them back by singing "Give Up the Funk". At Regionals, Vocal Adrenaline won. But later, Shelby Corcoran adopted New Direction member Quinn Fabray's baby, Beth Corcoran. Now, Shelby is no longer the coach. Instead, it is now run by Dustin Goolsby who took New Direction's newest star singer,Sunshine Corazon and transferred her. 'Sue Sylvester' Sue has been a common enemy of New Directions since the pilot where she wanted the Glee club to be demolished. She has made several attempts to get rid of them. These include becoming a co-director of New Directions in "Throwdown," where she divided the team up to foster discord; sending Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to spy on the club; attempting to disqualify the club for their mattress commercial, and leaking their setlist to the opposition for Sectionals in Season 1. She also upset several individual members, such as Quinn Fabray by kicking her off the Cheerios, leaving her with just Glee club. In "Funk", she let Vocal Adrenaline put New Directions in a funk by giving them access to the choir room to vandalise it, and the auditorium so they could prepare their "funk-ification" number. In "Audition", she told Vocal Adrenaline about Sunshine Corazon, a very talented student who had joined New Directions, and Sunshine was subsequently poached to the other team. During "The Substitute", she developed a hatred towards New Direction member Mercedes Jones for demolishing her car. She also fired Will in her capacity as the new school principal (but later rehired him after Holly Holiday proved incompetent). However, she does have her moments of being kind/considerate to New Directions and it's members. During "The Power of Madonna", she lets Kurt and Mercedes join the Cheerios after they help boost her self-esteem by making a video recreation of "Vogue." In "Wheels" she realizes she could do more to help the handi-capable students and writes a check to install three new wheelchair ramps in the school, including into the auditorium. In "Grilled Cheesus" she took an unpopular stance against religious/spiritual music in Glee Club on behalf of Kurt, and when questioned about it proved to have sincere motives. In "Furt" she utilised her authority as new school principle to try and stop the constant bullying Kurt faced, going so far as to expel Dave Karofsky. When the expulsion was overturned, she resigned her new post in protest. Despite her hatred of New Directions, she actually saved them from disbanding. When she was a judge at Regionals, she defended New Directions to the other judges, and voted for them as the winner, but sadly they still came in last place. Later she saw the club perform "To Sir, With Love", and utilised the last of her blackmailing leverage against Figgins to give the Glee club another year. 'Football Players' The Football players normally pick on the glee kids. In "Mattress", Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams threaten to draw on Finn's face. In "Theatricality" they bully Tina and Kurt. Karofsky and Azimio however later goes to attack Kurt for his Lady Gaga costume, but are stopped when the entire New Directions appears in there own Lady Gaga and KISS costumes, forcing them to retreat. In "Never Been Kissed", Dave bullies Kurt in a far more personal and constant manner which becomes more and more difficult for Kurt to deal with. When Kurt finally stands up to him, he kisses Kurt, but when Kurt does not return the kiss, he becomes enraged and begins to bully Kurt even more intently to the point of threatening to kill him should Kurt ever tell anyone about the kiss. In "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle", Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste, arrange to have the Football Team and New Directions join forces to perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll at the halftime show at the championship game. Both groups were reluctant at first, especially Dave. They put aside their differences at first but when the Hockey Team slushies the Football team, The Football Team backs out of the performance and quit the team. Later, the girls join the football team to fill in and almost cause them to lose. Puck convinces the football team except Dave to return and perform during the halftime show. Dave later watches the halftime show and enthusiastically joins in halfway through. After the performance the football team wins the championship game. When Finn later asks Dave to join New Direction permanently, Dave refuses, telling him that nothing has changed. In "Silly Love Songs", Finn mentions that it's been a week since anyone in the Glee Club has been slushied. This shows that even though the Football Team and the Glee club aren't friends, they have reached an understanding. Frenemies Bryan Ryan Bryan Ryan was an old friend of Will, and he talked to the glee club during "Dream On" about how they will never get far. He ended up almost getting rid of them, but later he started to like them, and then hated them again, and then didn't do anything to them. 'Sandy Ryerson' Sandy was the old coach of the Glee club, and he teamed up with Sue in "Preggers" to get Rachel to quit New Directions. This worked, but Rachel returned. He befriends Will, and helps New Directions win the battle in "Funk". 'Terri Del Monico' Terri hasn't been so much about the Glee club. In "Throwdown" she encourages Will to get in the gutter to win the battle between Sue and him. In "Mattress", she blames her fake pregnancy on the Glee Club. In "Funk", she helps members like Puck and Finn. Championship competitors 'Jane Adams Academy' After witnessing the Academy's routine for sectionals, New Directions decided to attempt hairography, but fails to put together a routine that looked as good as the Academy's. At Sectionals 2009, Sue leaked the New Direction's setlist to the Academy and Haverbrook's School for the Deaf. Hesitantly, they copied the routines, but ended up failing anyway. 'Haverbrook School for the Deaf' Two other teams were at Sectionals 2009, and cheated off of New Directions. Emma defended them, and eventually New Directions won, having to make a new setlist. 'Vocal Adrenaline' Vocal Adrenaline competed against New Directions at 2010 Midwest Regional Championships, and Vocal Adrenaline won. 'Aural Intensity' Aural Intensity competed with New Directions at 2010 regionals. At 2011 regionals, they competed again against New Directions but lost. 'The Hipsters' The Hipsters are a group of adults in high school. They are New Directions' competition for Sectionals 2010. They placed third overall. 'Dalton Academy Warblers' In Season 2, The Warblers are New Directions main rival at Sectionals 2010. They are an acappella group from an all boys school. Kurt spies on them, and sees that they are really good. Kurt develops a friendship with their lead singer, Blaine, and they become good friends. He eventually transfers to Dalton and performs "Hey Soul Sister" with them at Sectionals. Unlike prior Glee Groups, there appears to be no actual dislike or rivalry between New Directions and the Warblers, as seen when the Warblers call Kurt out on spying, and then invite him for coffee in a friendly gesture. In "Furt", Kurt switches to the Dalton Academy Warblers, causing the tension to become even deeper. But later, they both tie at Sectionals and thus move onto the regional competition. Trivia *The first six members joined separately, while the second six joined by threes. *With the exception of Kurt, no male member of the club has been shown to have a proper audition (though it is assumed Artie had one off screen). *Every member has dated, made out with, crushed on or slept with at least one other member. *Several members have left the club for a short while - Finn, Rachel, Will; while several have left it while transferring - Matt, Jesse and Kurt, with only Jacob and April leaving without returning or transferring. *If you consider Brittany's and Mike's dance number in 'Valerie' a solo, Tina is the only one left (Out of the eleven original members that are still in ND) to never have a solo part in a competition. *Artie, Mercedes and Tina are the only ones who have been in the club since it was created and have not ever left. *Though called a club, they often meet when a bell rings and are dismissed by a bell as well, making it seem like they meet during school hours, but this is not explained. It can be assumed that the bell represent after-school schedules. *They have had 2 boys vs girls competitions but the winners were not announced for either. It's assumed that the Boys won the first one, while the Girls won the second one. *Though the Glee Club is not treated very kindly by the rest of the school, they get applauded and cheered for by McKinley students when performing at pep assemblies and invitationals. *Though Emma said in Special Education that for competition, Will always has Finn and Rachel sing a ballad with Mercedes wailing on the last note, Will has only set this up once. He planned the setlist in this way for Regionals, but he never planned a setlist for sectionals in season 1, the Glee kids did on their own. *Mr. Schuester often says that the glee kids will do a number that can be performed at Regionals or at Sectionals, but they have never done this (ex: Defying Gravity, the winning number of the Boys vs. Girls competition, Gold Digger, and many more) *The club is often the center of gossip on Jacob Ben Israel's blog, *Out of the 17 students to be part of the club since 2009, 11 have also been part of the McKinley Titans (Finn, Matt, Mike, Puck, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Lauren, Mercedes) , five have been part of the Cheerios (Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, with Lauren and Finn, both unsuccessfully auditioning for the Cheerios), with only two individuals never being part of either group - Jacob and Jesse. *Nicknames received are Lullaby League, No Directions, Geek Club (by Dave), Island Of Misfit Toys, Pack Of Losers (by Sue), Homo Explosion (by Puck) and Circus Freaks (by Azimio) *As of "Original Song", Matt and Jacob are the only members that haven't had a solo, though with both of them not being part of the club anymore, it is not likely that they will ever have one. *Of the original glee club members, only Matt and Brittany were not shown nor known to be slushied *The only members that never got drunk on screen are Finn and Matt. *In "Pilot", Rachel announces that she's a sophomore, while everyone else has not disclosed their ages. But, we can come to conclusion that every New Directions member is junior in season 2. **Quinn was sophomore in season 1, and a junior in season 2 because we can see her in a class with Rachel during their duet in 'Born This Way'.Finn, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Lauren have all been seen in same classes as her.Artie and Sam are seen in the same class as Brittany. Brittany said (in 1x15) that Finn's birthday is like 3 days before Santana's which leads us to the conclusion that she's a junior too.Tina was in sex ed class with Mike and since Mike's junior so is she.That's all 13 members. *With the exception of the football team, then number of members of glee has never exceeded 13 *In Sectionals Rachel states that when you are first to perform you are the one that is fresh to the judges minds and when last the judges will appreciate it more. When they lost at Regionals the 1st year they were slotted second. *In Season 1 there was a time when there were 7 male members. While in Season 2 there are currently 7 female members. *Will states in one episode that the New Directions were one of the most diverse clubs in the school. There is at least one Christan, Jew (Puck and Rachel), gay/lesbien (Kurt and Santana), African American (Matt and Mercedes), caucasian, Latino (Santana), Asian (Mike and Tina), and obese person (Lauren). Gallery File:SomebodyToLove.png|New Directions performing Somebody to Love at their Invitational. File:Wheels.jpg|The group performing "Proud Mary". File:Jump.jpg|The group performing "Jump" in a Mattressland commercial. File:Pilot_Glee.PNG|The group performing "Don't Stop Believin'". File:Sectionals.jpg|The group performing "You Can't Always Get What You Want". File:KeepHoldingOn.png|The group performing "Keep Holding On". Hello (7).jpg|Performing "Hello Goodbye" in the episode "Hell-O." Na Na Na.jpg|'New Directions' performing Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' Glee-Like-A-Prayer_320.jpg|The Glee Club performs "Like a Prayer" File:Iceice.png|Glee kids and Mr.Schuester, "Ice Ice Baby" File:BadRomance.jpg|The girls and Kurt, "Bad Romance" File:Kiss_Costumes.jpg|The boys as "Kiss" File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-06.jpg|The girls, Will and Sue. File:Portal-Express_Yourself.jpg|The girls "Expres Yourself" GleeCastOnCleveland.jpg|New Directions on Cleveland glee23.jpg|New Direction's First Rehearsal Glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-09.jpg Glee Cast-1.jpg Valerie.png|link=At Sectionals 2010 Glee-333-glee-18145168-500-281.gif|New Directions dancing The Glee Club.jpg|The Glee club at the very beginning Glee MSN 02.JPG|Promo of New Directions Season 2 Category:Clubs